


Almost Identical (Take #2)

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus/George (established relationship)/ Fred: Twins must be identical right? But you see, Fred had a little problem of virginity, Remus decide to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Identical (Take #2)

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Pairing: Remus/George, Fred/Remus
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or their world. I just play for fun.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf Christmas Kink 2006
> 
> Kinks: Mistaken identity, losing virginity, oral sex
> 
> Prompt: From augure
> 
> Notes: I got a third of the way through and could not decide whether it made more sense for Fred to lose his virginity as a bottom or a top. After many weeks of debate and discussions with my LJ flist, I decided just to write two versions of the story.

As he continued the lengthy, strong thrusts, Remus reached down to put a hand on George’s chest. But it slipped from the combination of warm oil and sweat. Remus faltered for just a moment, but regained his rhythm to finish in record time. “Two hours, thirty-eight minutes, and change,” Remus said with a sigh as he pulled out of George and straightened the man’s legs. “Not bad for an old man, is it?” George ‘pshawed’ that absurd comment. “But now it’s your turn,” he said slyly, his jaw dropping.

George shook his head. “Wait, love.” He gestured towards the window where a well-known raggedy-looking barn owl sat staring at them. “I can’t cum with an audience. Better see what Fred has to say.” George laughed. “I need to re-hydrate anyway.”

Remus bent forward, insisting on kissing George properly before he headed to the window to retrieve the message wrapped around the owl’s leg. Remus sighed three times while reading, then handed the note over to George. He stretched out on the hardwood floor beside the younger man.

After studying the note carefully, George sighed. “Poor Fred.” Remus nodded in agreement and lazily ran a tongue along George’s shoulder. “I really thought that would work. That’s the last time I spend that many galleons on a portkey to Fire Island for him.”

“I don’t understand.” Remus nipped at George’s earlobe then concentrated on a spot right behind George’s ear that was known to drive him certifiably crazy. “You two are identical, right down to the last charming freckle. Why wouldn’t all those men wouldn’t fall for him the same way I feel for you?” He reached down and took hold of George’s cock with a tight grip but long, slow strokes.

“I think it has more to do with his nerves than strangers’ libidos.” George closed his eyes. “I wish we could do something for him, but I’ve tried everything I can think of and he’s still…”

“A virgin,” Remus finished for him. Whether it was the twins’ influence over him, or his own instincts as a Marauder, another scheme was already forming in his mind.

*

It was five minutes after six o’clock, the time George usually came home from work for a bite to eat with Remus before heading back to close up and run inventory.

Remus lay naked and face-down on a blanket in front of the fire. He smiled when he saw the flames surge. “George,” Remus whispered. He stretched out playfully, showing off his body while conveying his restlessness. He knew perfectly well it wasn’t George, but in order to keep Fred’s nerves in check, Remus pretended he could not tell the twins apart. “I’ve been waiting for you, handsome.” That, at least, was the truth.

Fred stood uncertainly on the spot in front of the hearth, staring down at Remus and the prominent posterior. Unconsciously, his hand reached for the growing bulge beneath his robes. Remus licked his lips invitingly and Fred immediately dropped to his knees.

Smiling encouragingly, Remus recalled an old Marauders’ spell that banished Fred’s clothes to the other side of the room, using just a flick of the wand. Fred looked startled and self conscious, positioning arms and hands to cover himself up. Remus just chuckled and shook his head. “Come on, George. Stop playing. Let me see that gorgeous body of yours before you fuck me.”

Remus reached out before he could talk himself out of it. The thought of George was strong in his mind. And even though his lover had agreed to the plan, there was still some tension and worry about what Remus was about to do. But the moment his hand touched the lightly freckled skin of George’s thigh, all hesitations were gone. He knew he would have no problem going through with this.

“Mmm,” Remus whispered, fingertips sliding over the pale and slightly-hairy thighs. He opened his mouth and took Fred’s cock, sucking and licking until he felt Fred tremble the way George did when he was just about to cum. Fred groaned in need, but Remus shook his head. “Can’t have you spilling yourself yet.” Remus pulled himself up for a moment, sliding hands around Fred’s middle and pulling him close into a kiss.

Not knowing what else to do, Fred kissed back. He must have tasted himself on Remus’ tongue. But he did not pull away until Remus kissed that spot George loved, right behind the ear. Fred gasped and, when Remus slathered on some magically-warmed lubrication oil, Fred bucked instinctively into Remus’ hand.

Remus grinned approvingly. “That’s it,” he said. Then he planted himself back on the blanket, wiggling his arse in the air.

With anyone else, Fred might have gone this far just to back out.

But Remus closed his eyes. “Hurry, George. I desperately want you.”

Fred climbed onto the backs of Remus’ thighs and, gritting his teeth, pushed his way in. The technique was unrefined and Fred slipped out completely twice during his effort. But for a first time, he wasn’t half bad. In fact, he was wonderful by the end. And Remus, used to delaying his own orgasm for as long as possible, easily found himself worked up and ready to burst the moment Fred finally did.

That did not take long. Fred barely had time to gasp, however Remus knew from the familiar shudder it was about to happen. Fred moaned happily, then relaxed. Remus had to clear his throat to remind Fred to pull out, but otherwise the ending went smoothly. Remus folded his arms under his head and looked back at Fred. With a smile, “That was almost better than last night, George.”

“Really?” Fred looked shocked but proud as he retrieved his clothes and cleaned himself off with a handkerchief before dressing.

Remus nodded. “I know you have to get back to the store. I’ll keep dinner warm for you tonight.”

“Thanks for… thanks,” Fred breathed, bending over for a quick kiss.

“You’re quite welcome.”


End file.
